Digimon: The New Generation
by Flare Huch
Summary: This is a more Adult Version of digimon, Its a new Generation which means new charaters and new digimon. Review after my chapters and I'll write more.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**I do not own the rights for Digimon. This is just fictional not meant for profit just for fun. I wanted to do a more adult like story of digimon (non-sexual). This is for people 13+.**

_ I'm almost out of breath I can almost reach it though! I am so close!_ I thought. All of a sudden Black Agumon says with his voice "Pepper Breath…" Before I even knew it I'm on the ground bleeding, I can't move my legs are stuck. _Man who knew that I was going to die and just when things were turning around for me. I'll have to leave my best friend Halomon here, by himself, to get deleted by some savages. Heh, Halomon, a digimon is my best friend. But hey anything can happen._ I thought. I started thinking back to how this all started and how I got myself into this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me just tell you, this story isn't all happy, I warn you this may not come to your liking.**

**  
Prologue**

My name is Ryuku Shimari, I'm 15 years old. I was your ordinary kid. I never thought myself the hero type, nor did I want to be that type. I wasn't that type at all I had my friends like Nick and Ricky, and I was sort of popular but I didn't want to save the world, I didn't want to be popular all I wanted to do is relax with my friends. I used to watch digimon, when I was little I mean I sort of still like it, but I just stopped watching it. Two weeks ago the weird things started to happen.

**Chapter 2  
**  
"Ahh!" I screamed as I sat up in my bed. _Damn,_ I thought, _another nightmare_. The only thing is that I couldn't tell what it was about. I looked at my clock, it was 5:30 I had to get ready for school! I jumped out of my bed and quickly put my clothes on and I ran out to catch my bus. "Shit! Not again!" I shouted as my bus drove away, yet again I wasn't on it. I ran quickly the short way to my school, into the woods. Staggering through the forest knowing I was going to be late for school, I tripped on a rock. I hated my life at that moment. Then my cell phone rang. "What the hell now?" I shouted with fury. The screen blinked and the words on the screen read "Do you want more to your life?" Dreary I typed back, "Sure why not." Then the screen flashed a blinding white light. My cell phone burned from the light, I couldn't hold on for the next three seconds. And then my cell phone stopped glowing. It was there on the ground untouched. _What the hell is going on?_ I thought. I stopped one second and looked at the grounded. I saw this sphere next to my cell phone. I touched it and it changed shape. Then a voice said, "Welcome to your new life digidestined."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

I woke up again. _Was it all a dream?_ I thought. I was puzzled. I saw the clock. It was 5:30. _Shit I'm ganna be late for my bus! _I threw on some clothes and ran out grabbing my bag. I missed the bus… again. I started to run through the woods remembering what had happened in my dream. I tripped on a rock… again. I looked down. There was a scorch mark on the ground! _Holy Shit!_ I thought, _so it wasn't a dream!_ I kept my way on into school. I pushed my way through the doors. I ran violently into my first period class. As I jumped into my seat my teacher Mr. Johnson came into class. _Great, _I thought, _English class_. Oh how I despised English class. My cell phone started to ring. _Oh shit not now!_ I thought. "Mr. Johnson may I be excused to the bathroom?" I asked. "Sure Ryuku just be back before the test" he replied. I got up and walked to the door. My cell phone was still ringing but no one seemed to have noticed or cared.

I ran into the bathroom and jumped in a stall. I took out my phone vigilantly. It wasn't ringing! I looked through my bag again and pulled out the morphed sphere I found in the woods. It was ringing! I didn't know how to answer it so I kept pressing buttons. A voice said "Your gift is coming now digidestined." As I looked in my bag there were these blue zeros and ones forming into a shape! It was actual data! The data formed into some sort of oval shaped thing. It was actually becoming real. _Wow it looks like some sort of…egg!_ I touched it and it actually felt real! It was white and had orange stripes or was it orange and had white stripes? I couldn't tell I put it in my bag and threw my books on the bottom of the bag so that it wouldn't get smashed. The voice came back on as my morphed sphere flashed light "Protect this egg and keep it with you always then soon it shall hatch." The voice said one thing before it went away "I am Veronica and I am your helper digidestined protect your digivice!" _Woah,_ I thought, _this must be my digivice_. _I'm a digidestined! This is too cool to believe!_ I grabbed my digivice and went back to class. Mr. Johnson glared at me as I sat back down in my seat. I took out my pencil and took my test.

The rest of my day was a daze. Then I woke up 8th period class, my favorite class, digital science theory and study, (it was a new class about how data could turn into many other things such as real world objects) it was weird that I took the class, but I liked it anyway. I really woke up when my digivice started to go off again. I pulled it out of my pocket and pressed the same button as before. No one seemed to have seen any presents of my digivice all day. "What's up Veronica?" I said. She answered "Nothing really Ryuku your egg will hatch as soon as you get home" "That's cool," I said. Then Mr. Mesinic, my science teacher looked at me and I read off his eyes that he wanted me to put my digivice away. But how could he see it? How did he know I had it on me? _Oh well I'll worry about it later,_ I thought. The next period was a daze too it felt like the egg was sapping out my energy. I woke up again when I was walking home. I was wondering through the woods. I could see the egg was hatching so I ran home fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

My mom isn't really home a lot. I don't see my father at all either since the divorce. So I didn't mind taking the egg out into the house and putting it on the table. So I placed the egg on the table. The egg started to wobble and I put my hand up to it. I could feel it literally sucking the life out of me. Then it cracked. "What will it be?" I said impatiently. Then the egg cracked open and a flash of light came out of it. "My eyes!" I shouted with pain. I fell to my knees. I heard a little high pitched voice say "Cheeri?" "Cherrr Cheee Cheeeri!" _What the hell?_ I thought. I looked up to see this little mini cheery thing with eyes on it. It was bigger than a cherry but smaller than my head. I mean I needed both my hands to pick it up. My digivice rang again. I answered "Yo, Veronica." Veronica answered, "Ryuku this is your digimon raise it as you wish it is a new digimon please name it." _What should I call you?_ I thought to my self while looking at him. "Cheeri cheeri cheeri!" I looked at my digivice and answered sternly "I will call him Dicherrymon." Veronica answered "Ok Ryuku if you need me call me" I put my digivice away. I turned around and Dicherrymon was gone! I ran around the dining room looking for him. After 5 minutes of searching I saw him walking out of the kitchen. There was peanut butter all over his face. "Cheri cherrri cherrr…" I saw in his eyes he was feeling sickish. I walked in the kitchen to find all the canned foods all over the floor and 3 cans of peanut butter eaten. I swiftly grabbed the mop and cleaned up the mess. I looked at the clock. It was 6:00. _Moms ganna be home soon! How do I explain that a mutant cheery ate all the peanut butter!_ I swiftly grabbed Dicherrymon and took him into my room. _I know! I'll tell her that I had a couple of friends over and we had sandwiches! _I sighed. Then my mom walked in the door. "Hi Mom! How was your day at work?" I asked. "Stressful like always" she replied. I started to cook dinner. I saw my door was open and Dicherrymon was gone! "Holy Shit!" I yelled. My mom asked me "What's wrong hun?" "Nothing Mom just stubbed my toe," I replied. I laughed. I watched Dicherrymon walk out of my room and into the kitchen. I quickly grabbed him and held him by me while I cooked. I served my mom the stew I made and quickly went into bed. It was now 12:25. Nothing to do now but sleep. I held Dicherrymon and feel asleep.

I woke up next morning to a voice saying "Come on Ryuku I wanna go out and play!" I felt paws on my face. I said "Not now Patamon." The voice replyed "I'm not Patamon! I opened my eyes in shock. "Where's Dicherrymon!" I yelled at him. He replied "Your looking at him. I grew over night didn't I?" I observed him more closely. He had the body of Patamon but he had a light orange that was closer to white where Patamon had pure orange. He also had a halo above his head. "Are you dead?" I asked with wonder. He replied "No I just have this for show." I laughed. He looked at me again. "Oh wait… your serious" I said embarrassed. "So what's your name?" I asked with wonder. He said "Well name me then." _What's his name going to be,_ I thought. "I know! You'll be named Halomon!" I shouted. Halomon smiled with agreement. I looked at the clock. It was 5:30. Yet again I was late for the bus. I threw a shirt on violently and cleared my bag (well its more like a sack) so that Halomon could fit in there. He didn't really like it, but at least he go to go to school with me. So yet again I rushed into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I kept on running to school. The sun beamed down on my head as it rose. I kept on running when my digivice rang. _What now? _I thought as I pressed the button. "Time to get to work digidestined," Veronica said. "What is it?" I asked. "A Black Greymon is loose in the city hurry and capture its code!" she replied. I ran steadily to the industrious part of the city. I looked up to see a giant Black Greymon maneuvering though the city stepping on cars and people. I opened up my bag to let Halomon out. "Quickly Halomon help them!" I shouted as I put my bag out. _Man I want to help! What can I do?_ I thought. I heard Halomon yell, "Halo bullet!" as I looked he was spinning and became this spear of light and rammed into the Black Greymon. Then I thought how I could help. I grabbed Halomon as he bounced back down. "Hold on!" I yelled. I spun multiple times while holding him then I yelled, "Halo bullet!" then I used the momentum I gained I chucked Halomon at the digimon. "Nice shot!" I heard in the background.

I turned around to see Ricky standing sternly behind me. Nick followed. "Hey guys!" I said, "What are you two doing here?" "We're here to help!" Ricky replied. "Maybe you but not me" Nick barked, "You got yourself into this so you can get yourself out." "Heh ok I can d-" just as I was about to finish my sentence I heard BlackGreymon say "Horn Attack!" and he charged us _Oh shit!_ I thought. I grabbed my friends and jumped off to the side. Halomon soon flew by myside. "Explain the bird thing" Ricky said. "I'm not a bird!" Halomon said angrily. I sighed. "Woah!" Ricky said "You can talk?" Nick laughed. "About time you got your own Ryukyu" He stated with relief. "I thought u would never get one." I looked at him puzzled. _He has a digimon too?_ I thought. "Come on out Meramon!" He shouted. Flames came out of his backpack. _What the hell!_

I thought. The flames gathered at one point and formed a person like thing. "Hello Ryukyu nice to see you are apart of the gang" Meramon said. "Now Meramon Flame uppercut!" Nick shouted. At that instant Meramon jumped up and punched BlackGreymon. My digivice rang. I grabbed it but accidently pressed the wrong button. At that instant, my digivice vibrated. It started to glow. The heat it put off almost burned my hand. "Nick what do I do?" I asked him. "Throw it at BlackGreymon!" He shouted back. I threw it at BlackGreymon. As it hit him he dedigivolved. And a stream of data entered my digivice. "Nice Job you extracted your first data." Nick said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**  
**I was exhausted after that first battle. But my life was going get rougher after this. I saw something drop out of the sky it was Blackagumon! _Holy Crap!_ I thought. I ran past to see where he was landing. He disappeared. So I thought. I looked around not knowing what was to happen next. I saw Halomon bleed on the ground. _What the hell?_ I looked up and I saw my digivice.

_I'm almost out of breath I can almost reach it though! I am so close!_ I thought. All of a sudden Black Agumon said with his voice "Pepper Breath…" Before I even knew it I'm on the ground bleeding, I can't move my legs are stuck. _Man who knew that I was going to die and just when things were turning around for me. I'll have to leave my best friend Halomon here, by himself, to get deleted by some savages. Heh, Halomon, a digimon is my best friend. But hey anything can happen._ I thought.

So that it that's how I got into this situation. I needed sleep. _Sleep that sound great right now, _I thought. I drifted into a deeper sleep not knowing what is going to happen next.


End file.
